


You are in love, Man...

by selflessbellamy



Series: The 100 College AU [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, How wonderful is it to watch your best friend fall in love?, Murphy's POV, Quaterback!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake and John Murphy have for years been the two jackass football players at their college team - that is until a certain fierce, smart-mouthed blonde shows up - Murphy finds himself alone with his best friend suddenly caught in deep, dazzled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are in love, Man...

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on the song: 'You are in love' by Taylor Swift
> 
> Dedicated to: instantlycasualbarbarian on Tumblr for giving me the idea of a Murphy POV *_* 
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this!

**_ March 2015 _ **

_Could it possibly be anymore embarrassing?_ Because here his best friend is: the star quarterback, putting all of his asshole-energy to waste on the fierce blonde, who has to stand on her tip toes to shout at him, her eyes shining with angry lightning. Honestly, meaningless arguments like this one have been repeating themselves ever since she for the first time showed up before one of their games.

Actually, Murphy barely remembers what had started a snowball effect; every day it becomes worse, and each time Bellamy’s teammates just roll their eyes a little more, not knowing whether to be baffled by the fighting or simply each slap their captain, hoping that he would in the end, return to the planning. 

Sadly, they all miss who loses before Bellamy is back, huffing off the deep irritation for the 100th time this week.

Bellamy Blake is an asshole and not that kind which goes with the whole image of football players, no he is on a whole other level. Maybe it’s that attitude triggering her - but they aren’t used to someone arguing about it. She’s infuriating; someone who gives him even more competition.

Therefore, he takes it further as soon as he realizes that it has gotten too easy; _why won’t he just let her ignore him?_ Nevertheless, that’s when the nickname comes in: ‘Hey, _Princess.’ How ridiculous (_ it does fit her though - mostly because they’re judgmental pricks), yet Murphy forces himself not to complain, eyeing them look at each other while they walk past one another in the halls.  

Surely, they can’t stop glaring - like their eyes attract, and he soon witnesses how much Bellamy struggles against it. Somehow, it appears to be the lone thing he’s not accomplished.

However, being the best friend, Murphy sees a little change within the way Bellamy’s gaze lingers on her too long - the impatience gone. Now, he’s looking at her as if he’s longing to fight just to talk to her; it’s strangely obvious.

_When Murphy points it out, Bellamy punches him…_

* * *

 

**_ April 2015 _ **

Until Bellamy breaks his leg during a match, they refuse to work together: ( Heard in the cafeteria: “I hate that ass, Raven!”) (“I swear to God, Murphy, if you bring her up one more time I will throw you off a cliff. Jordan could easily take your place anyway… Blah, blah, blah). It’s amusing to see the princess (who’s apparently a med-student) sprint to drag him away from the field alongside Miller - And at the moment their gazes meet, they start to bicker like a married couple.

“Never knew you were stubborn, Blake.” If there was an explanation to her knowing his last name it would be the white, bold B L A K E on his shirt. Clearly, she was sarcastic; rolling her eyes while having to deal with his childish grumpiness (“I’m fine!” “Shut the hell up, your leg is practically turned backwards.”)

 

He gets her name and pretend it doesn’t mean anything - Pretends that he doesn’t want to repeat it a thousand times.

 

_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

Suddenly, a broken limb gives him something better to shout, since Princess is getting old. Really old.

Surprisingly, it’s her who drives _his_ best friend to the city hospital to get an x-ray, excusing the gesture by using the fact that Murphy’s got a game to win. Bellamy hates having to leave. Clarke makes him.

(They lose the game - but no one tells the captain when he returns, a grin on his face despite the brace supporting his leg) What happened? God only knows, yet somehow everything changes after that…

* * *

 

 

**_ May 2015 _ **

**__ **

Some way, she never misses a match in June, and they all know because there’s always a girl in the stands yelling at the top of her lungs, drowning out everyone else, even the biggest of hooligans from campus.

And of course, Bellamy does a good job at hiding how much it encourages him - Although not enough for Murphy to be fooled (the tiny smile which twists up at the corners of his mouth the second he lays eyes on her uncovers what he really feels about the _princess_ being present, even when they shout at each other afterwards, because that hasn’t changed remarkably)

Still, he avoids talking about her, responding with as few words as possible: “So how’s Clarke?” “Fine.”  - “When is she gonna meet the family, Bell?” (Okay, perhaps Murphy teases a bit too often, but it’s hilarious) “Shut up.”

 

It’s nearly in June - Upon nearly three months of nothing except the usual glares and bickering - that he walks in on them making out: In. Their. Freaking. Dorm.

Him proving his strength by lifting her, Clarke idly running her fingertips through his curls (something she must’ve wanted to do for a long time, since at the end of the day, Bellamy did have the best hair on their whole team)

“I swear I won’t look. Please continue-“ Slapping a hand over his eyes, Murphy barely gets to take a step backwards in order to find the door before Bellamy roars at him to get the fuck out.

 

Murphy can’t help but crack up.

* * *

 

 

**_ June 2015 _ **

**__ **

Truth is, Bellamy Blake has never been the one girl kind of guy, so the idea of the weird difference visibly scares the heck out of him. In spite of that it is very clear that Clarke has gotten him; that stubborn, bossy nature transforming the probably biggest ‘player’ of the year; without a doubt it was both captivating and dazzling. But to move from the wonderful world of meaningless sex, parties and temptations was going to be hard - which gives Murphy a reason to play Doctor Phill for a week:

 

“You do not want to miss this opportunity - I mean c’mon Bellamy - Have you slept with her?” Seriously, nobody could blame Bellamy for pulling an unwilling facial expression: “No, of course not.” Murmuring, he stared blankly ahead; the strongest sign of a deeply occupied mind.

“See? Since when haven’t you settled for the one-night stand? Whether you like it or not, Clarke is affecting you.” Bellamy huffed, abruptly angering Doctor Phil.

“Face it, _you are in love, Man._ ” At some point, a few seconds later, his best friend caught on - there was no denying the fact; everyone probably knew by now, Bellamy himself the last person to accept it.

“Oh my God, I’m screwed.” Grinning, Murphy just patted him knowingly on the shoulder, walking out on the field once he had put on his helmet, leaving Bellamy alone and desperate with his thoughts.

 

In the middle of June, he finally asks her out on a date - is late for practice, yet nobody blames him for it.

 

The 20th Murphy proudly marks his calendar.

 

_First date between quarterback and Princess._

(And he has to repeat the action two times the same month…)

* * *

 

**_ July 2015 _ **

**__ **

Everybody knows they are for real when they in July win the college football cup, which Bellamy holds proudly in one hand, (the crowd cheering: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS - BLAKE IS OUR KING is a wonderful sound that they will never forget, overwhelmed with joy) while carrying Clarke on the other arm as if she was a feather, the biggest smile on her face when she kisses him.

 

Yes, Bellamy is their king, but Clarke is his queen.

 

 


End file.
